


Fanmix: Avalanches

by Alcaçuz (Anis), waitingoutthewinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anis/pseuds/Alca%C3%A7uz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingoutthewinter/pseuds/waitingoutthewinter





	Fanmix: Avalanches

  
  
  
AVALANCHES a sterek fanmix  
[DOWNLOAD](http://www.4shared.com/zip/R7AKbaoC/AVALANCHES_a_sterek_fanmix.html) // [LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/ferretsbane/avalanches-a-sterek-fanmix)

01\. WEREWOLF / CAT POWER  
for the werewolf, for the werewolf has sympathy  
for the werewolf, somebody like you and me  
and only he goes to me, man this little flute I play  
all through the night, until the light of day  
and we are doomed to play

02\. FIREFLY / ED SHEERAN  
close your eyes, lean on me  
face to mouth, lips to cheek  
feeling numb in my feet  
you’re the one to help me

03\. WOLF & I / OH LAND  
and you are the wolf  
and I am the moon  
and in the endless sky we are but one  
we are alive  
in my dreams wolf and I

04\. AVALANCHES / A FINE FRENZY  
don’t be scared of avalanches  
tucked up in my snowy branches, I will  
and look how well the gray wolf dances  
you bring light and second chances

05\. HOWL / FLORENCE + THE MACHINE  
the fabric of your flesh  
pure as a wedding dress  
until I wrap myself inside your arms  
I cannot rest

06\. LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST / LINKIN PARK  
I dreamed I was missing  
you were so scared,  
but no one would listen  
‘cause no one else care

07\. NOTHING LEFT TO SAY BUT GOODBYE / AUDIOSLAVE  
bless your heart you gave me a home and a new start  
and I will leave you never  
sleep at your feet and stay guard at you’re front door  
I will keep things together

08\. SHIVER / COLDPLAY  
so I look in your direction  
but you pay me no attention, do you  
I know you don’t listen to me  
‘cause you say you see straight through me, don’t you

BONUS TRACK: Lil’ Red Riding Hood / Amanda Seyfried

(album cover by: [ferretsbane](http://ferretsbane.tumblr.com/) / song selection: [waintingoutthewinter](http://waitingoutthewinter.tumblr.com/) & [ferretsbane](http://ferretsbane.tumblr.com/) / [original post on tumblr](http://ferretsbane.tumblr.com/post/47366056828/avalanches-a-sterek-fanmix-repost-01-werewolf))


End file.
